


Kingdom Hearts: Fragments of Darkness

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: Saga of The Dark Key Bearers [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Previews To Arcs, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: After Sanctus survived the end of his adventure, what should have happened did not come to pass. The aftershocks of his survival will be felt in everything that the finale of KH Prophecy of Shadows should have wrought. The episodes of this fic detail everything that is being set in motion. Some of them unaffected by his survival, some only minorly changed, and others experiencing drastic changes.*You will need to finish Prophecy of Shadows, Part 1 of this series, to have context to who some characters are.*Will wind up tagging more characters down the line.
Series: Saga of The Dark Key Bearers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053719





	1. Episode 1 - The Dark Key

“Sanctuary!” a voice cried out.

A burst of light flushed through the realm of darkness. What followed were rays of darkness flying through the blackened world. Some larger than others. All at once, they broke through the surface of the Abyss. Each left for the Realm of Light. One of the rays came out at a world with a white beach in the dead of night. Kneeling on the beach was a young girl with shoulder length wavy green hair. She wore sandals with a black one piece swimsuit. She was making a wish on a falling star. The dark ray struck her heart making her gasp and look around. Something felt odd, but she wasn’t sure what. Near her, a dark corridor opened. As if beckoning to her, she slowly stood and approached it.

Nervously, she stepped through and soon found herself on the lush fields of the Realm of Darkness. She wasn’t sure why she went through, but something was compelling her along. The longer she walked the more comforting the dark of the area became. Soon she entered yet another dark corridor and came out onto a station of awakening featuring an image of a black heart with six other smaller hearts to its right and left.

“ _ The darkness inside of you has awakened… but the First Darkness has not vanished. A strange turn of events… a winding road we cannot predict the end of. The dark key that would be yours remains dormant… but with time, it can be awakened… if we plant the seeds within the soil. _ ”

A body mirror then appeared not far from the girl. Approaching it, she saw a dark version of herself. Her eyes glowing yellow, her flesh turned to black muscle structure with red gradient here and there, and sharp claws on her fingers and toes. On her back were two small devil wings and swaying below was a tail made of smoke. Shocked by it, she backed away.

“ _ Do not be afraid. This is the ‘you’ on the other side. The darkness that dwells in you, given shape. We call them ‘Heartless’. This one belongs to you. Of course, the heart is not the only thing that can take a new shape. _ ”

Another mirror then formed behind her. Turning around, she gasped seeing a strange person. It had the shape of a woman, but wore the silver jumper of a Dusk. Its hood was unzipped showing a dark face with sharp teeth within with red headlights shining out to show where the eyes are. She didn’t like the way the woman twitched and undulated, flexing her sharp finders now and then in an unnatural way.

“ _ This is your ‘Nobody’, what becomes of the body after falling to darkness. Given time, it will claim a new heart. In the same darkness, however, they can become one and rebirth the original. In time, you will need to learn how to do this. _ ”

The mirrors then vanished and a dark corridor replaced them. When she stepped through, she came out at the Dark Horizon. Standing out over the water were thirteen figures wearing white robes bearing black designwork. Each had a different emblem emblazoned upon their hoods.

“ _ We are the Thirteen Heralds of Darkness. The Guardians of the Dark Prophecies. We foretell the coming of the Age of Darkness. We have remained in a deep slumber since the First Dark Master’s time, but very soon we shall awaken one by one. With us, shall come the advent of darkness growing in power. Without Dark Masters, the darkness shall overwhelm everything and swallow the light whole. Before all of us awaken, you must become a Dark Master. Every master that is crowned shall slow the process by just that much. It is up to you… _ ”

Darkness then appeared below the girl’s feet and began to swallow her. She struggled and struggled, but couldn’t escape the pull. When she was fully consumed she couldn’t move nor breathe. She then began to feel someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes she was on the beach of her home world again. The one shaking her was a bald man bearing a thick golden mustache. He wore sandals, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Uncle Fink… I was… someplace else…” she tried to tell him.

“You were lying on the sand like you’d gotten conked with a coconut. You didn’t drink sea water did you?” he questioned.

“What…? No… I’m not stupid…” she huffed tiredly.

“Can you walk?” he asked.

“Of… course I can walk…” she told him, getting to her feet in a wobbly fashion.

“Well. I’ll have the doc check you out before I call you safe. No more night swimming for a little while, you hear? Stick to the shallows during the day, too.” he nodded.

“I get it, I made you worried… I’m sorry, uncle.” she sighed.

“I just don’t want to lose you too. You’re the only family that I’ve got left, kiddo.” he nodded.

“You’re the only family I’ve got left too. I’ll see the doctor.” she nodded understandingly.

“Atta girl.” he smiled.

She then began walking with her uncle back toward town. On the beach a black door with stained glass windows in it appeared as she left.

“ _ Soon… this world shall fall to darkness. On that day, your dark key shall awaken, and this door shall open. _ ”

**_> KH Fragments of Darkness 01: The Dark Key_ **


	2. Episode 2 - The Dark Forge

Deep in the abyss, Kore approached the doors of a ruined castle. Wielding the Ouroboros Keyblade, he opened them showing a strange device resembling an hourglass within. Decorating the walls were various tools and keyblades never seen before. Walking behind him was the Master of Masters, whistling as he looked around.

“You know, I’ve never actually been inside here? It’s kind of exciting. Seeing the power to turn raw darkness into a weapon, and I get to see how it works firsthand?” the MoM chuckled.

“Not like I could stop you from being a flea on a dog’s back.” Kore huffed, approaching the main device.

“That’s hurtful.” he huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

“Didn’t ask if it offended you.” Kore replied, examining the controls.

“Come on, Kore… you can’t blame me for wanting to know what it’ll be like for someone to cast aside their Keyblade of Light for one of Darkness.” the MoM chuckled.

“First thing’s first… I need to light the forge.” Kore told him.

He then shoved the Ouroboros between the top and bottom parts of the hourglass machine, appearing to shatter it out. The bottom half of the hourglass then suddenly filled with raging fire lighting up the place. Slowly but surely electricity began to spread to the other machines making them come to life. The top half of the hourglass then began to channel electricity, spreading it around wildly like a plasma globe.

“That’s all? Forge is lit?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Kore replied, summoning his keyblade.

Kore then stabbed himself with his keyblade, and then thrust it back out drawing with it a fountain of darkness. All of it then raged into the top of the hourglass. When it stopped he fell to his knees as his key vanished, leaving behind its keychain. Trembling, he used the console to pull himself to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the lever on the left. The electricity then began absorbing the darkness and pouring it down into the lower hourglass beginning to turn the flames purple. He then pulled the lever on the right as he pushed the other back up, causing the machines to roar loudly. The purple then began to fade from the flame. The purple flames then began to roll out on a conveyor belt feeding it into a large kiln of sorts.

The Master of Masters peeked in the viewport and witnessed that the source of the flames were in fact a black sludge of some kind. It had been poured into a mold of sorts and several mechanical arms were dowsing and reigniting it as others pounded it into shape. Looking back at Kore, he wasn’t doing so well, breathing heavily. He decided to lend him his shoulder, to help him over to the kiln. There Kore pushed a shiny green button and the kiln roared even louder. The exit door of the kiln then opened and the finished product began to roll out.

The keyblade produced radiated a purple mist. The guard was made of crimson dragon wings, the handle appearing as a silver dragon for the wings to be attached to. The shaft appeared to be a crimson sword blade with a black cutting edge. The teeth were formed by a golden crown with black jewelry embedded in it. The chain on it was black chords woven together. The token dangling from it was a dragon skull. The moment Kore took hold of it, darkness surged into him making him gasp loudly as he regained the strength to stand.

“Well? How do you feel?” the Master of Masters asked.

“I feel it… the power of docile darkness flowing through me. This is the strength my own heart’s darkness gives me.” he replied, looking up with golden eyes that bore crowns in the pupils.

“I haven’t seen eyes like that since the First Dark Master’s time. So what do you plan to do with that power?” the Master of Masters whistled.

“I’m going to awaken the Heralds of Darkness…” he replied.

**_> KH Fragments of Darkness 02: The Dark Forge…_ **


	3. Episode 3 - Dark Herald

On a barren miniature world covered in sand, the foreteller Invi was walking somewhere. Soon, a dark ray streaked through the sky bringing a concerned look to her face. She quickened her pace and soon arrived at a metal coffin of sorts with a depiction of a woman’s face at the head of it. In the chest of this coffin lay a keyhole. The dark ray struck the keyhole producing a loud click, making her sprint.

The eyes of the coffin lit up red and slowly its many parts began to move and open. The moment it was open a colossal amount of darkness came pouring out summoning Heartless everywhere. Invi was forced to fight off the hoard as the darkness continued to rage. After what felt like an eternity fighting, the darkness finally seemed to subside. Rushing to the coffin, inside lay a woman encased in jet black armor with red accents. The helmet took on a dragon-like shape with two large horns. Emblazoned on her chest was a heart emblem. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if dead, though she was clearly breathing.

“Impossible… She’s still asleep? Her prison was opened, so she should have awoken...” Invi gasped.

“Noc…turn...” the armored woman mumbled in her sleep.

“That name…! So Luxu was on the money. She’s still dreaming about him despite being freed. ‘The Dark Heralds Who Dream, The Slumber That Shall End With The Last Breath Of Nocturn, Thus Shall Darkness Awaken And The Age Of Darkness Shall Begin’. I lost the bet… so I’ll take you somewhere safe to continue dreaming. I pray you never wake.” Invi huffed.

Invi opened a light portal and then gently lifted the armored woman onto her back. Passing through the portal, she came out in the chapel of a pure white castle. High above was a stained glass portrait of Kingdom Hearts. Along the walls were stained glass depictions of several unknown keyblades. There were also twenty beds lying around the entire room. She placed the armored woman into one and a wall of light encased her.

“Thirteen Heralds of Darkness, all stuck in a dream. A dream the First Dark Master placed them in for their safety. He then hid them away for the day that Nocturn, the Fourth Dark Master, was born. Darkness so strong it would overpower his seal, so when he would perish their dream would end. Thus is the story of the Dreamwaker: The Prophecy of Shadows.” Invi spoke to herself.

“Sanctus had no idea he was so important. Kinda funny don’t you think?” Luxu spoke, exiting a dark corridor.

“Have the others found the other twelve?” Invi asked him.

“Patience, Invi. The heralds don’t appear all at once. Otherwise we’d be swimming in Heartless right now.” Luxu replied, putting an arm around her.

“Luxu. Who was the First Dark Master?” Invi asked, pushing his arm off.

“The First Dark Master, huh…? Only saw him once in passing. Master of Masters liked him well enough, if you can believe it. He still tried to strike him down naturally, but he didn’t have any ill will for the guy. Never heard him talk about the First beyond that encounter, so it’s kinda hard to separate fact from fiction.” Luxu replied.

“Are there any facts we do know about him?” Invi pressed further.

“His daughter is the first Dark Herald. He gave literally everything he had to make sure she was safe. This one here could be her, but there’s no way to tell until the dream ends.” Luxu replied.

“So why are we sparing the heralds? Aren’t they evil?” she inquired.

“No more evil than darkness or light is. Sure there could be some bad eggs among ‘em, but I’m just as sure there’s some genuinely nice girls in the batch. The thing that makes them dangerous is control, or lack thereof. The heart naturally produces some darkness… but their hearts produce huge amounts and never stop under any circumstances. It turned their hearts black as night, their light completely swallowed by their own darkness. Dark Masters, however, could prevent the Age of Darkness from coming about. They can teach them how to control themselves. The problem is that not all Dark Keys are good little boys and girls like Sanctus.” Luxu explained.

“If they can’t?” Invi scoffed.

“Hope you’ve got a reliable flashlight. One way or another, the Dark Heralds will wake up.” Luxu grinned.

**_> KH Fragments of Darkness Episode 03: Dark Herald_**


	4. Episode 4 - Armor of the First Dark Master

In the Land of Departure, morning had come once more. Terra was on his way to begin the apprentice’s training for the day, but couldn’t seem to find them. Walking into the courtyard, he found his apprentices. Every single one looked badly hurt. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a tall suit of silver armor with red accents and black trim. Emblazoned on the back of the armor was the Nobody emblem. In their grip was a pure white keyblade with grey accents. The guard was a simple rectangle, the shaft appearing to be a long pole, and at the end of it a pair of wings formed teeth.

“Identify yourself!” Terra roared, rushing to get in front of the apprentices.

“ **You are who I sensed? My other half should have been here.** ” voiceless words echoed.

“I said identify yourself! Now!” Terra demanded.

“ **While my reason to come here is absent… this one possesses the potential. He has overcome his darkness, but has chosen to keep it under wraps rather than master it. I should test him nonetheless… and when I find my other half, ask what he thinks.** ”

“I won’t ask again!” Terra spoke when the armor suddenly turned and lashed at him, locking keyblades.

Out of nowhere, Terra was forced to defend himself against the mysterious armor. Just like him, the armor was able to transform their keyblade at will. Each swing seemed to unleash waves of darkness, forcing Terra to evade. The armor was also able to twirl their keyblade rapidly and unleash a beam of darkness from it, knocking Terra back. Terra wound up having to summon his armor to do battle with the mystery armor to avoid being harmed by darkness.

The armor countered Terra’s shotlocks with their own, making him have to give up on a ranged offensive. The armor’s agility mixed with their combos made it very difficult for Terra to keep up, and it didn’t help that it seemed to shrug off most attacks. Before long Terra made a risky play and fired an Ultima Cannon at point blank range, knocking both flying. Terra rolled to his feet upon landing, his armor shattered with pieces landing here and there in the courtyard.

The armor leapt to their feet and showed their helmet was broken… but there was nothing inside but darkness that seemed to flow like fire. The helmet soon fixed itself and it then leapt across the courtyard to lock with Terra again.

“Who… are you?!” Terra roared, managing to begin pressing back.

“ **The strength of your light produces a magnificent darkness. You have learned to control it as well. A wonderful trait. I am sad to say, however, that the power to master darkness is not within you.** ”

The armor then leapt back with a cartwheel and took an idle stance, leaving Terra more confused than before. With a wave of its hand, a dark corridor then opened.

“ **I must find it… before it is too late.** ”

It then entered the portal, leaving as quickly as it’d come. Terra then rushed to make sure his apprentices were okay. With some healing magic they seemed to be okay to move around, but weren’t in any condition to train. The armor that attacked them was full of nothing but darkness, yet it had a keyblade.

“This doesn’t bode well.” Terra frowned.

**_> KH Fragments of Darkness Episode 04: Armor of the First Dark Master_ **


End file.
